Thats what you get
by Sirianna-Black
Summary: When Edward tries to tell Riley Victoria is using him and doesn't love him,Riley listens and Joins the Cullen's.Now they have returned to Forks and its time for history to repeat itself. Only this time its Riley who is the vampire falling for the Human.
1. Chapter 1

**:: Thats what you get ::**

**::Summary:: **When Edward tries to tell Riley Victoria is using him and doesn't really love him, Riley listens and Joins the Cullen Family. Now years later they have returned to Forks Washington once again and now its time for another Bella and Edward history to repeat its self. Only this time Riley's the vampire that falls head over heals for a human.

**::Pairings:: **Original Pairings, Riley/OC

**::DISCLAIMER::** I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters. Which is sad because I wish I did. The only things I own are the characters I make up for this story and this idea. Also I know Bree was killed in the scene when the Volturi come to the clearing BUT I didn't want to kill her I love Bree Actually so we can say Bree ran off from the fight before Esme and Carlisle found her and she is with Fred now.

**CHAPTER ONE - Looking back and Looking forward**

**::R I L E Y S P O V::**

"She knows that I will kill you, Riley. She wants you to die so that she doesn't have to keep up the pretense anymore. Yes - you've seen that, haven't you? You've read the reluctance in her eyes, suspected a false note in her promises. You were right."

Is what the Bronze haired vampire told me before I sent a questioning look at Victoria. The red headed woman who told me she loved me and I was her mate,

"Don't listen, remember I told you of their mind games."

The bronze haird male continued as I looked down then at him,

"She doesn't love you, Riley."

Her eyes were filled with sincerity but there was a glimmer there. Almost unnoticable a glimmer of lie, a glimmer of false love.

"Don't listen to him Riley, You know I love you."

Is what she had told me. Looking at Edward and at Victoria and then back again it was clear to me once light was shed upon the matter that I was just a pawn in her game. She never really loved me, It was all a lie. I could see that once I seen the bronze haired vampire and human girl together. I was on the wrong side, being lied to all along. Sure it had crossed my mind. It had several times but I was blinded by the feelings I actually felt for her. Feelings she never had and never would return.

Looking at the Bronze haired Vampire I snarled and glared,

"Your dead!"

I spoke venom clear in my voice. I growled but I did not launch at the vampire and his human mate. I spun around and launched at Victoria. The one who said she loved me. The one who took my human life. The one who blinded me of the truth and who I loved, but at the moment I hated.

It hadn't taken long to dismember her not when the Bronzed hair male helped me and the wolf. However when we headed down to the field and I seen those dark cloaks coming from the fog and trees I stiffened. These were the ones that had told Victoria they were going to destroy her and all she created whether or not if she suceeded or not. Thats when I first figured to myself that lies were being told to me. But I had turned a blind eye to the facts.

It seemed more vampires then Victoria hated the Cullen's. Purple smoke of many shades billowed up rising in the sky all around the Cullen's and I. I was expecting them to turn me over or kill me.

"It appears you done our work for us. Impressive. I've never seen a coven escape an assault of this magnitude."

A small blond girl spoke her eyes were blazing and I had noticed all four of them wore identical chains and pendants around their neck. A boy a foot taller than she was that looked like her only with darker hair then added to her statement as all four of them stared at the Cullen's

"It appears we missed an entertaining fight."

Edward, who I had learned was the bronzed hair male's name spoke next,

"If you had shown up an hour sooner you wouldn't have been rendered unnecessary."

The blond girl spoke again as she spotted me and I stiffened,

"It appears you missed one."

A blond male stepped forward. Kindness seemingly to float from him. He was the one to respond and what came from his mouth shocked me.

"Actually. He is a member of our Coven. New to the family."

None of the cloaked figures had questioned him further but the Blond girl smiled and her eyes went to the Human girl next to Edward. I was watching intently. She seemed to be trying to do something but was failing at doing so.

"Caius will be please to know you're still human. The Volturi don't give second chances. You should do well to remember that."

My mind was now in a thinking process. The human girl who smelled decadent like a sweet dessert seemed to know what the vampires were. I had assumed that much in the mountains and she was ok with it. But still human must mean they were suppose to change her. My thoughts were cut short when Bella, the human girl answered.

"The date has been set."

So she was going to become a vampire. I didn't know if it was willingly or against her will but by the look on her face and the pain on Edward's face as she spoke I could say she was all for it but he didn't want her to be changed. The cloaked figures fell silent, and the small blond spoke,

"We'll be in touch."

Then they left. I surveyed the area taking in all that was around me the smoke and flames that were once vampires. Vampires I or Victoria herself created. Victoria. The name rang in my ears as I thought it but I felt nothing. Nothing but heartbreak because she had never loved me like I had loved her. No words had been exchanged after that. Esme and Carlisle who I had learned where the parental figures over the Coven who all viewed each other as one big family had asked me to come with them. I did. Not really knowing what else to do. I mean I couldn't go back to what I did before all of this decided to ram into my life.

I was sixteen and couldn't go back home to parents I knew were searching for me I had seen the countless posters in Seattle and Forks. I couldn't go back to school not the way I was now and I couldn't go back to the part time job I had. Being a vampire who thirsted for blood left little options for what I could do and Returning to my human life was not one of those options. Not only would there be questions I was different now.

The brisk run that was not at a vampire's full speed back to their house wasn't a very long one but it could have gone by faster. It had started raining at some point and we were all soaked to the bone with water from the onslaughter of rain that was pouring from the sky. When the house came into view it was very open and large. It was well kept and victorian style with a touch of modern style. They walked in. I was last to enter. It was a beautiful house. Spotless and pristine and felt like a home. Having many decorations and things, some that would be considered antique and probably were.

Sitting down on the couch everything happening since I had been turned began to weigh heavily on me and as the talking began to find out about what all had transpired and to get some fact straight. I wasn't expecting the family to be so welcoming. I had been trying to kill them. Kill the human who obviously Edward loved. The house was cool, not overly cold but just comfortably cool but considering the rain if any had been human they would be cold and shivering due to the wetness that soaked all their clothes. Including mine. If there kindness toward me had shocked me, Esme's hug had really thrown me for a loop and all the killing I had done whether it was innocent humans who had lives and familes or the people who I or Victoria had changed to be part of the army she was creating was now starting to really sink in and take its toll.

And they had understandingly welcomed me into the family with open arms. It had taken me awhile to get use to the idea but I had accepted. But all that had been years and years ago and it was all still fresh in my mind. Bella had been changed after several pain staking months of Pregnancy, that was a miricle all in all and thought to be in possible and then Labor that could have killed her had it not been for Edward and Jacob.

Then those cloaked figures had come back but left without a fight after being proved wrong. We had moved after that. Moving ever so often when it was time to move on or when people got suspicious. It was easy to get use to after awhile and now we were back in the town it all started in.

Forks, Washington. It hadn't really changed. Still small and everyone knew everyone and rumors and gossip flew around quickly. So it was no shock to hear everyone in the town talking and whispering about the people who were beautiful and moved into town. When it fact we were all just moving back. I hadn't known at the time. Nor did anyone else but History was about to repeat itself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts on the past and what may come by a hand moving in front of my face.

"Hello, Earth to Riley. Is anyone home?"

A bell like voice asked before knuckles rapped on my head lightly. It was Alice. I looked at her and Emmett was laughing somewhere from the area. His booming laugh clear as day.

"Huh, What?"

I asked as I snapped out of it. I was known for my spacing out when I started thinking hard and deep. Which ammused some of them to no end cause it took a bit to bring me back into reality.

"We're here and your car is still running and you haven't budged an inch."

Jasper spoke trying not to smirk. I turned my car off, which was a dark blue Seleen S7 Twin Turbo, and got out and shoved at him,

"Oh quit laughing I was in thought. At least I think on a regular basis."

I said with an eye roll. Esme had changed the house and did some renovations a few weeks prior to us moving here. It was going to be another few years of high school then a few years after that in general before we moved again. It was time to start anew, once again, in the same town where it all began. I didn't know what to expect but I hoped everything went smoothly.

I hadn't changed at all. Still physically sixteen only some mental years added to that and same pale skin that glistened like diamonds in the sunlight, dark brown hair. Only thing that had changed was my eyes they had gone from red to gold. But for some reason unlike the rest of the family mine kept a red tint, and had a amber like glow to them. No I didn't and don't sneak human blood every now and then, it was just a quirk that made me different from the rest.

**::Authors Notes:: **I do hope you have liked this chapter. Please read and review and I shall update ASAP. Reviews make me happy. Happy me means story moves along further. No I have no abandoned my other stories. Bunnies in Charge of those have ran away and have yet to come back and the bunnies for this fiction have taken over. But I shall have Chapter two coming to you soon.

Wanna see Riley's car? Just google Saleen S7 Twin Turbo

Due to fanfiction being a bit wonky when it comes to viewing how it is when most of us writers type and make the paragraphs and all look shorter then what they look to us when we type it out. So to view how I see it simply at the top where it gives you some options for font size and how the text is viewed. Click the 'B' for the text size till its about the size of what '12' would be on word pad and for the page layout choose the '1/2'.

Many of you probably already know that and for those of you that don't now do and to view the story as I seen it on word pad length wise thats how you do it. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**:: Thats what you get ::**

**::Summary:: **When Edward tries to tell Riley Victoria is using him and doesn't really love him, Riley listens and Joins the Cullen Family. Now years later they have returned to Forks Washington once again and now its time for another Bella and Edward history to repeat its self. Only this time Riley's the vampire that falls head over heals for a human.

**::Pairings:: **Original Pairings, Riley/OC

**::DISCLAIMER::** I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters. Which is sad because I wish I did. The only things I own are the characters I make up for this story and this idea. Also I know Bree was killed in the scene when the Volturi come to the clearing BUT I didn't want to kill her I love Bree Actually so we can say Bree ran off from the fight before Esme and Carlisle found her and she is with Fred now.

**CHAPTER TWO - Back in town and Starting over**

**::R I L E Y S P O V::**

Moving into the house again had been no hassle. We had everything in and unpacked from suitcases and boxes within a few hours. It was cloudy out and according to Alice would be tomorrow when we started school as well as the next day. It would clear off and get sunny briefly during the noon hours but immeadiatly cloud back up. Even the weather was un predictable and sunny days sometimes like to make appearances in the small town. Sometimes so spontaneously Alice didn't even see it.

My room was dark blue with a black cieling and carpet. The trim was oak as was all the furniture. The bed. Yes I had a bed. It was oak wood frame and had black sheets and pillow cases with a dark blue comforter, I was just finishing up with taking posters out of their protective confignments and tacking them on the wall when Renesmee flitted into my room. She hadn't changed much since what would have been her sixth birthday party. She was stuck in the body of a eighteen year old but her mental age was eons ahead of her. Ever since she was little we had always gotten along and I tended to play the big brother role to her. It had been like that ever since she had been born and I was all for just tearing the Volturi to shreds when they came to "dispose" of her.

I tacked a Poster of Nickelback up on my wall and then turned and looked at her,

"Hey, Renesmee. What's up?"

I had asked her, Which was another thing. I never adopted the atrocious nickname the wolf had given her and everyone else followed suit for calling her. I had agreed with Bella when she jumped Jacob about calling her daughter "Nessie." Which in all terms to me which was insulting who called a sweet girl who could very well be mischievious after a monster in a lake in Scotland. It was a mind boggler for me. Even if her name was one hell of a mouthful.

"Auntie Alice told me, to tell you that you better be ready and downstairs in fifteen minutes. She's dragging everyone shopping."

Renesmee said trying not to laugh. Only Alice, her and Rosalie liked shopping. Bella hated it and Esme was alright with it. But the guys in the house always groaned. Like I was doing now. Shopping was not my forte nor my liking. Alice tended to try to shove me in clothes I would not wear or be caught dead in. Renesmee tossed her bronze ringlets over her shoulder,

"Be down or we'll drag you out by your ankles."

I banged my stone head into the wall lightly and nodded,

"Fine, fine. Torture me why don't you."

I spoke and looked at her. She was about five feet six inches in height and was thin and petite but well developed with large doe brown eyes and riglets of curls upon her head that were bronze in color but a bit darker like a dirty penny. If the guys in the school were like anything I heard about when Bella was in school we were gonna have to beat them off with sticks. Not that we needed sticks.

I slid my leather jacket on over my grey v-neck shirt and ran my hands through my hair before following Renesmee from the room. I was wearing a pair of jeans that were worn and comfy. They hem of the legs were frayed and there was a tear starting in the knee of the right pants leg. There was no telling how many times Alice had tried to dispose of them and I always had to stop her. Along with black combat boots.

Alice most likely wanted to drag us shopping to get something we'd only wear once for our first day to school. I found it useless as did the rest of the guys as well as Bella but arguing with Alice was no use. It was for certain she would always win. Telling Alice no was like taking away my music or car keys. It would cause a ruckus. I walked down the stairs of the home and found Alice bouncing around the living room talking a mile a minute. The girl was bubbly, far to bubbly for her own good. As well for the rest of the houses sanity. I always wondered how in gods name Jasper could be married to her.

Renesmee voted of calling shotgun in my car and I drove us there while Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose too the Jeep and Edward had managed to whisk Bella away to keep her out of a shopping trip. Lucky her.

As I got in the car and started the Engine Renesmee hopped in grabbed my CD case from under the seat and riffled through it as she put her seat belt on. As I pulled out and began driving she popped a CD in and began singing along to it as well as myself. I drove down the highway behind the jeep as the two of us sang, most likely loud enough for the others in front of us to hear. The windows were down and the speakers were pumping out the music several called "noise".

Chuckling the two of us looked at each other as we sang,

"Don't want to be an American idiot.  
Don't want a nation under the new media  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
The subliminal mind fuck America.

Welcome to a new kind of tension.  
All across the alien nation.  
Where everything isn't meant to be okay.  
Television dreams of tomorrow.  
We're not the ones who're meant to follow.  
For that's enough to argue."

Renesmee was drumming on the dashboard and bobbing her head to the song while she smiled.

**::A L I C E S P O V::**

I was absent mindedly chattering away to Rosalie when I heard the music crashing from speakers. No other cars were on the road and it sure as hell wasn't coming from the jeep. I looked out the back window. Sure enough Riley was right behind us windows down, music pumping and him and Renesmee singing at the top of their lungs to the song they were listening to.

"And there they go."

Rosalie said with a sigh. Everything had been a bit more lively once Bella came to the family but all that spiked up skyward when Riley had come to the family. He was his own unique person. Kind and Caring and Fun. Outgoing yet Reserved when he wanted to be. Damn well scary when someone he cared about was in the line of fire so to speak. Renesmee had been proof of that.

Her and Riley had a brother sister bond everyone was clear to see and he was protective over her had been since she looked at him with those large brown eyes and grabbed his hand when he was sitting on the floor by the couch arm and had his arm propped on it when she was only a day old.

"What the hell are they listening to?"

is what snapped me from my thoughts. Rosalie was listening closely and listening closely to what was being said and the music coming from the car behind us. Jasper was laughing along with Emmett.

"Its American Idiot by Green Day, Rosie."

Emmett said as he looked at his wife.

"No its racket that would give anyone a migrain. Including me if I were able to get one."

Jasper began laughing harder now. She had been the first to go off the deep end when Riley first came into the family and would have music blasting at odd hours even if he nor the rest of us slept, or if he was playing the guitar. It was funny when he had been trying to teach Nessie to play and she had hit a preticular sour note as Rosalie passed their door. It had been like someone running nails down chalkboards. It made her scream and cuss Riley out who at the time was just laughing his ass off along with Nessie. Now no sour notes could ever be heard but the two of them shredding chords at random times during the day would irritate anyone after some time. But the rest of us were tollerant unlike Rosalie.

**::R E N E S M E E S P O V::**

Riley and I had been singing loudly to one of our all time favorites when we heard talking from in front of us. Riley had burst into laughter at Rosalie as had I when he told me what they were talking about. Due to the wind and loud music it was a bit difficult to hear clearly. After all I was not completely vampire. I always had fun with Riley what time was not spent with school, or with anyone else I spent it with Riley. We were close. Super close and had a lot of the same likes and dislikes along with a tight bond that was like iron bars braided together. We were like brother and sister. I loved him even more because he was the only one that hadn't adopted my damn nickname of "Nessie." Everyone else only called me Renesmee when I was in some sort of trouble or if they were calling for me and I didn't answer after the third time.

American Idiot had ended and I took a breather and stopped drumming on the dashboard. I liked all of Green Day's songs as well as Riley but we immeadiatly skipped from track two which had just started over to track six. Our next favorite song. St. Jimmy. I took a sip of water from the water bottle I had brought with me and it wasn't long till we pulled into the Mall. I got out singing the last of the lyrics to St. Jimmy along with Riley and we greeted the others who had parked in the space on the other side of the lot behind us.

"Oh my god, could you two give it a rest."

my Aunt Rosalie had said which earned a smirk and chuckle from Riley and Uncle Jasper. Riley was pretty much my Uncle to being he was "adopted" by Carlisle and Esme but to me he was my brother and just Riley. Plain and Simple Riley. I had asked him once what he thought about "Uncle Riley" but he complained and said he wasn't that old. Which earned some remarks from the others in which he pointed out technically he was only still a teenager even in mental and real age where as the others had a good century or two under their belts. That had shut them up and made me laugh.

Riley was sweet and kind and very caring. He could be over protective and scary when he wanted to be but even though Emmett had him out ranked in the cuddly teddy bear category and Riley wasn't much for being a cuddle bear he was on the same line in my eyes. He had even beaten my own father to the punch with Jacob with the whole 'If you hurt her or even a hair on her head you'll be wishing you'd never been born' line. Of course my Dad had been focusing on my mum at the time that happened because Riley had jumped to that threat as soon as my brown eyes met his amber colored ones and my small hand rapped around his fingers.

Another thing that made Riley special. His eyes they were different a amber color as if he was still on that path of clearing his human diet. We all knew he drank strictly animal blood like the rest of us and wouldn't hurt a fly but his eyes still held that red tint and it made him unique.

We walked into the mall after Riley decided to act like a five year old and cling to the bumper of his car and whine that he didn't want to shop. Riley was always doing something to cause a laugh or a snort of laughter that made people doubt his sanity. He had a heart of gold that had been torn apart by that woman that had tried to kill my mum. But I knew at some point he'd find "the one" and they'd stitch his heart back together that still laid in pieces from the betrayal he felt from the woman that had told him she loved him, which was all lies, and he who loved her with all his heart. Riley even though he was everything that made anyones day light up in some aspect still needed to find that certain someone to hold his heart.

If any girl he loved and said she loved him broke his heart. Hell would break loose from me. I was in everyway bit protective of Riley as he was me. It was that sibling bond we shared even though we weren't really related. Shopping went on for a few good hours. The guys were loaded down with Bags. Riley toating mine for me. However Emmett and Riley decided to hide in the clothes racks of one store and scared a poor woman witless. It was a given though and expected they always had done that. However one thing that wasn't a given or expected also occurred. Rosalie and Alice wanted to get a few dresses and although I wasn't a dress girl the decided for me I needed a few. While we were looking through the dresses we heard Emmett's booming laughter and Rosalie turned to scold him but even what Riley had done managed to bring a smile to her face. I was nearly on the floor in hysterics.

There stood Riley in front of the dressing room posing in a floral patterned tank like sundress. Like I had said before. Riley could do things that would make anyone's day a bit brighter. Sometimes very unexpected things. But before he could escape to remove the garmet I snapped a picture and grinned evilly. I would surely be showing this to the rest of the family.

When we had done shopping we headed to the cars and then headed home. Even at vampire driving speed it would be dark when we got home and school started for us all tomorrow. It would be eventful that was for sure.

**::Authors Notes:: **I do hope you have liked this chapter. Please read and review and I shall update ASAP. Reviews make me happy. Happy me means story moves along further. No I have no abandoned my other stories. Bunnies in Charge of those have ran away and have yet to come back and the bunnies for this fiction have taken over. But I shall have Chapter three coming to you soon. Well I also did several POVs tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**:: Thats what you get ::**

**::Summary:: **When Edward tries to tell Riley Victoria is using him and doesn't really love him, Riley listens and Joins the Cullen Family. Now years later they have returned to Forks Washington once again and now its time for another Bella and Edward history to repeat its self. Only this time Riley's the vampire that falls head over heals for a human.

**::Pairings:: **Original Pairings, Riley/OC

**::DISCLAIMER::** I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters. Which is sad because I wish I did. The only things I own are the characters I make up for this story and this idea. Also I know Bree was killed in the scene when the Volturi come to the clearing BUT I didn't want to kill her I love Bree Actually so we can say Bree ran off from the fight before Esme and Carlisle found her and she is with Fred now.

**CHAPTER THREE - First Day**

**::R I L E Y S P O V::**

After a night of hunting then a early morning of cleaning up and getting dressed and hearing Bella go on about not wanting to be a life size barbie doll I headed down the stairs finding Emmett and Rosalie going at it. He was acting like a five year old not wanting to go to school and she was telling him they had to then threatened to not have sex with him for a month if he didn't be quiet. That had shut him up. I chuckled and jumped the five steps and spoke,

"Emmett its just school, we should all be used to going to it by now."

The others were coming down, Bella holding hands with Edward and Alice seemingly dragging Jasper. Renesmee coming down lastly. Carlisle had already left for work and Esme was telling us to get going while she was arranging flowers from her garden in a vase. We all bid good bye and headed out to the garage. Emmett took his jeep, Renesmee hopping in with him. Rosalie took her convertible, Alice and Jasper went in her yellow porche and Edward and Bella went in his Volvo. Why the man drove a volvo was beyond me the car was gay in my oppinion. Not that I had anything against people being gay. To each their own.

We sped out and drove down the only to familiar roads heading towards the school. It was drizzling on and off ever so often leaving rain drops on the windshield of mine and everyone elses cars. We pulled into the lot of the school which could more than so be considered a group of buildings. Taking our old spots against the treeline we parked together. I was the last to park. Cutting the engine I grabbed my bag and slid out of the car. Looking at my siblings I seen Rosalie roll her eyes. The stares and whispers had began. Alice had skipped off and came back with all our Schedules and we began comparing. I was about to ask Renesmee what classes she was in and what periods they were when my words were put on hold by the roar of an engine and music loud enough to rattle windows.

I looked at the others questioningly and they all looked at each other with the same bewildered looked when we heard a slight squeal of tires. Turning into the lot was a Red and Black 426 Hemi dodge Challenger. It was restored and in perfect condition and had an awesome engine by the sounds. It stopped and pulled into the lot across from us a few cars down and Emmett said,

"That guy has one sweet ride!"

Jasper began laughing along with Edward and I soon joined in when I seen the "guy" step out of the car.

"yeah that's some guy Emmett."

Edward said with a lop sided grin as Jasper continue to laugh. I however was stock still and staring at the girl who got out of the car. She was probably standing at about five feet eleven inches with her heeled boots on which from the looks were about four inches which would make her really five feet seven. She was wearing a pair of dark denim boot cut jeans and a red and black striped top under a leather jacket accompanied with a studded belt and a belt buckle that was fangs. Her skin was on the pale side but still had some color to it. Most likely she had lived somewhere sunny and spent some time in the sun before she came here. Was my assumption. Her blond hair was curly and fell to her waist and her eyes were a bright blue but had a starburst effect of a green color around the pupil and on the rim of the iris it was dark blue. If I wasn't a vampire I would think she had contacts in but it was her actual eyes.

The breeze blew ever so slight whipping her hair into the air around her face as she walked with a messenger bag tossed over her shoulder. Her scent. It caught in the wind and drifted across the lot over to me and the others. She smelt tropical. Like hibicus and coconuts. My eyes followed her as she walked. Graceful and several people moved out of her way. But it was like she knew my eyes were on her and she stopped.

She turned and looked at me directly. As if she knew what she was looking for. She flashed a small smile before turning and walking off again. Watching her walk past everyone and head to the school Several of the Cullen's groaned and Emmett said,

"This is the last time we come to forks when one of us is Single. this place likes hooking human and vampires up to much."

It was low enough for none of the humans to hear and Renesmee was grinning from ear to ear and Jasper smirked I was still looking at the spot she had stopped at when she turned and looked at me. Rosalie smacked me over the head,

"Snap out of it Lover boy."

She said with a smile twitching at her lips as Edward spoke up,

"Well from what I take from several thoughts and some reactions I say the people around her are not her biggest fan."

I was about to question him when the bell rang. We headed to class and I walked to history classroom and handed my slip of paper for the teacher to sign. He did and pointed me to the near back of the class. I took a seat and looked at the empty seat beside me. People were filing in and just as the bell rang the girl from the parking lot cam rushing in. Face flushed and heart pounding a mile a minute. She walked to the back of the class as the teacher shot her a dirty look for nearly being late. She probably cut it close often when it came to arriving to class.

I watched her as she came and dropped in the empty seat next to me. she dragged her book out of her bag along with a binder that had some paper in it and was labeled history. She sat her bag on the floor by her seat and drapped her jacket over it. and got comfy in her seat. Her ears were pierced three times each and she had a nose piercing as well as a tattoo of initials on her neck in a cursive style writing. It was the letters A.R.D on her neck, and one on her forearm of a character from the nightmare before christmas, Jack Skellington, then I noticed a small one on her wrist that was a butterfly that was blood red and black as well as a star on her shoulderblade.

However I was soon caught in the act of staring at her when she turned her blue eyes on me and spoke with a slight smirk on her lips and inquiry in her voice like she found it ammusing but her eyes showed she was a bit ticked off that I was staring at her. I didn't need to be an empath to know she was a bundle of emotions.

"See something you like? You should take a picture it lasts longer."

Her voice was melodic. It was sweet yet quiet but obviously held some ferocity and I was beginning to wonder if she was a girl that wasn't to be messed with. She had the air about her that screamed "Do something to tick me off and you will regret existance." Yet beyond that there was someome kind and caring. I gave a small chuckle and responded to her,

"Sorry, I can't help it. Your beautiful."

I didn't mean to be forward about the whole thing but I didn't really like to beat around the bush and well she intrigued me. I couldn't very well say that I found her intriguing because I had never met a human that caught my attention so well. No it wasn't her blood that drew me towards her. Something everyone in the family including me had been thankful for. We didn't need another case of Bella and Edward. I had never had a blood singer but Edward had described it as the blood being like a personal brand of heroine. Sure she smelt good but thankfully she wasn't my singer.

"So your a charming one. Well now I can strike charming off the type of guys thats told me I am beautiful list."

There was a bit of harshness but sarchasticness in her tone and I had a feeling she had bad expirience with guys or the guys had bad expiriences with her. I had only known her for maybe ten minutes at most and only a few sentences had been exchanged but something told me she was a bad ass and didn't play well with others.

I decided to introduce myself maybe thats what I should have done when she first caught me red handed looking at her.

"I'm Riley Cullen."

She flashed a small smile. Showing her teeth and spoke,

"I'm Amber Dawson."

I extended my hand and she shook it. The teacher was getting a few things together and in order for the class so we hadn't been told to be quiet yet.

"Amber, nice name. So you got a middle name?"

I joked and she smirked,

"I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

She responded, I chuckled and she smiled wider,

"Its Andrew. So do I get yours now?"

I had asked and I seen a glint of mischieviousness in her eyes. At first I figured she was up to something or wasn't gonna give it to me and was playing with me but in the end she spoke,

"Rose. Amber Rose Dawson."

She tossed her blond hair over her shoulder and thats when I noticed faint almost faded baby blue streaks in her hair that needed to be redone. It was nice and even though she had been a bit harsh sounding at first. It was now gone and she seemed pretty nice. Her eyes are what got me though. It felt like they were burning a hole into my soul and reading me.

Either way she took my breath away. I Riley Andrew Biers-Cullen had fallen, and I had fallen hard. And she was Human.

**::A M B E R S P O V::**

I had walked into class seconds after the bell rang. I had gone to my locker got my things and dropped off my books I wouldn't need till third period. Then I realized I grabbed my math book instead of my history book and had to run back to my locker then race back to class. It had pissed me off and I could never make it to classes on time. I always just got there in time or a few seconds late. They really never gave us enough time to walk from locker to class. Thats when I seen him. The one I had felt staring at me and caught staring at me in the parking lot. He was with seven others. Three guys and four girls. I had heard of some new people coming into town so I figured thats who they were. They were all inhumanly beautiful and breath taking. The other people in the lot that morning had been whispering but I with my awesome car had put a end to it by pulling into the lot. Then made people momentarily forget about the eight beautiful people.

I had lived in Tennesee for most of my childhood, where I was born and stayed up till I was eight then I moved to Texas, Where my dad was from, till last year and now here I was in dreary rainy Washington. I grew up with four older brothers and my father. So I was tough and on occasion to scary for my own good. I had a tendency to cause a ruckus and The cops did really like me. My uncle and dad had always told me I stepped on the cops last nerve the moment they laid eyes on me. I had trouble written all over me. Now don't get me wrong I am a good girl... I just have my moments. Everyone that has seen my temper knows that, and believe me. The people in this town knew what I could do. I had, had a few guys ask me out and it usually only went one date, rarely did it go past two and it was a miracle if it went to three. Guys couldn't handle me I was to wild and a riot waiting to happen. That and when you got four brothers, a father who is an ex marine sniper, and a uncle who was also in the marines. Not many guys had the balls to come near me.

I was known for my fighting and speeding. Cops never liked the fact I drove a car faster than anyone my age should have. I drove a completely restored 1970 426 Hemi Dodge Challenger. I had found it meeting its fate in a junk yard and I had brought it home. My dad nearly had a fit but I was pretty much a female version of him that looked like my mom. It had taken me 4 years to rebuild completely from the engine to the interior and exterior. It was my dream car and I kept it in good condition. It was decked out with a sound system my older brother had put in for me for my fifteenth birthday. When I had found the car I was with my brother who was the second oldest. He had dished out six hundred bucks for what the owner had called scrap metal and I wanted to beat him with a damn bat. The car was a classic and could be in great shape. Had they not ruined it. My brother was the one that helped me get everything for it. I did the entire rebuilding myself. I liked cars.

Which where most guys would find awesome, some found horrible that instead of kissing them I would rather be in a garage elbow deep in grease wearing a comfy pair of jeans and a tank top. Or in some cases when I was rebuilding my car. Just my underwear and a tank top. My dad use to have to drag me into the house and force me to go to bed because I would be an insomniac going on just coffee while I worked on "my baby" as I called the car.

But back to the present. I seen the guy and lucky me he was sitting in the desk next to where I sit. At first I wanted to slam my book into his face. Leave it to my luck the new guy laid eyes on me and probably wants to get in my pants. But after a moment I seen he had good intentions. I had a thing where I was good at reading people but at the same time I could be blinded. I blamed my blond hair. Speaking of my hair I needed to re-do my blue stripes that were beyond faded.

As I sat there speaking to the new guy who I was mentally slapping myself for because I wanted nothing more than to get to know him better and then drag him into the closet and do not so innocent things. I had a dirty mind when it wanted to wander. Just as I was about to ask him a question that has now slipped my mind, The teacher yelled pop quiz and I gave the old fart a evil glare.

Snatching the paper from him I took one look at it. before I started just filling things in randomly. Thank God for multiple choice. I did not need history to work with cars. So why even bother. Half the time christmas treeing as it was called worked fine with me and I got good grades. But even if I was really focusing I wouldn't be able to. That damn charming bastard sitting next to me was all that was in my head.

After the quiz and then some serious note taking the bell rang and I was out of the class in an instant. I had realized at that point. I Amber Rose Dawson had fallen, and I had fallen hard.

**::R I L E Y S P O V::**

A pop quiz was handed out and I had to hold back a laugh. The glare Amber had set on the teacher would make even the bravest of men run for the hills and I had a feeling the teacher did to. I watched from the corner of my eyes as she quickly filled out the test and began doodling on a blank sheet of paper. There was no way she could have finished that quiz that fast. She was probably one of those people that didn't care if it was right or wrong. She was drawing what looked like at first I thought a butterfly but it turned out to be a fairy. She had been shading it in when the teacher called stop for the quize and note taking time arrived.

When the bell rang if I hadn't known better I would have thought the girl was a vampire. She was quickly the first to swiftly move from the class followed by me. I had math next. I seen the girls head bobbing up and down in the crowd of students going the other way. I headed to class and found Renesmee sitting in class. I hadn't gotten a chance to compare schedules with her I had been knocked into the clouds the minute I laid my eyes on the girl I now knew as Amber. Handing my slip to the teacher he signed it and I sat next to Renesmee.

"So who was the girl? Alice told me in passing she was in most of your classes."

I looked at Renesmee as she spoke but went into thought before I answered her,

"Her name's Amber Dawson. Besides that I can only assume she's sarchastic and fiesty."

Renesmee grinned broadly. Oh she knew alright and I bet a couple of hundreds Alice seen something more and was keeping it to herself. I'd have to see if I could find out what it was.

"Well you got several classes with her. Maybe she's 'the one' for you. Even if she is human but no problem there My mum was human when her and my dad got hooked up."

I just knew from that grin on the girl who was practically my sister's face she was gonna try and play matchmaker or she knew more than she was letting on. But class was starting and the discussion came to an end. We'd talk at lunch. Knowing the rest of them they'd press for details and answers. Not that I had any details or answers concerning Amber just that she seemed fiesty and was a bit sarchastic and sent me for a loop and I had fall extremely hard for her.

Class went on and ended and a few more classes came and went and it was lunch time. Me and the rest of the family all met up and walked to the cafeteria. I was trying to get whatever Alice had seen out of the pixie and she refused to tell me. But only grinned. Renesmee was in the same boat with her. I felt abandon cause me and Renesmee were close and told each other everything now she was siding with Alice.

As we walked in and chatter and smell of gross food assulted our ears and noses we looked around. We all got our "lunch" and looked for a place to sit. Most tables were filled except one that had one occupant. Amber who was sitting there with cellphone in hand fiddling with it or texting. Whichever one it was, was unknown. Before any of us, including me could think or even blink Alice was over at the table introducing herself and sitting down.

We all looked at each other but went over and sat down. Amber had put her phone away and was playing with one of her curls, Running her black painted nails through it idly.

Alice pointed to us all and introduced us to Amber. Amber had given us all a small smile. It was clear she wasn't use to people talking to her or sitting with her at Lunch. Alice was bouncing in her seat as she spoke,

"So Amber, do you like shopping? I do I have a very good feeling we're gonna be great friends."

She took a small breather after giving a run on sentence an allowed Amber to speak,

"Um, well not much of a shopper, Its alright and I don't mind it but I rather spend my time under a hood of a car in grease."

I looked at Bella who I think was relieved Alice was making another friend who was not fond of shopping. Rosalie now looked interested. She loved cars. As did I.

"Speaking of cars yours is bad ass."

Emmett said with a grin, Amber smirked and responded as she flipped her hair over her shoulder,

"Thanks. I rebuilt it myself. It was what the owner called scrap metal and a hunk of junk when I got it. I wasn't even able to drive yet but I love cars so my older brother dished out six hundred for it and it took me four years to finish it."

Renesmee looked at her and began speaking. I stayed quiet and listened a small smile on my face. I think at that I fell in love with her on the spot. I had to back up my thoughts and Edward was smirking as was Jasper,

"Do you have any other siblings?"

Is what Renesmee had asked her and Amber looked at her and nodded as she pulled her phone out as it rang, the ringtone waking the demon played,

"Yeah I have four brothers total. One second."

She flipped her phone opened and answered it. At her response Emmett began laughing and I snorted,

"Where is my fucking food chris? I did not eat breakfast cause I woke up a bit later than normal and I am starving my ass off, I don't know about my female comrads but this girls gotta eat."

She was carefree and didn't care that she was surrounded by people she didn't know. Hell she could probably care less. I then heard on the other end of the line a guy talking and asking her what she wanted.

"Chinese, I want honey sesamee chicken dinner, not the lunch. They don't give you enough on the lunch order, no fried rice. I want white and ask for a thing of sweet and sour sauce I like mixing my rice up with it, and I swear to god and satan if you bring me chopsticks I will beat your ass and run you over several times before I feed you to my snake."

Jasper was now grinning and shaking with laughter as was I. Rosalie was laughing softly and Renesmee was trying to keep a straight face but was failing.

Amber hung up and shoved her phone in the pocket of her pants and then looked at us,

"One of my brothers. He's a dickhead and I forgot my lunch so he has to bring me something."

"Do you have any other family?"

Rosalie asked with a curious look, Amber nodded and spoke as she scratched her head,

"Yeah, I have my dad and my uncle james. Grandparents died when I was younger and my mom walked out when I was a year old. She got tired of having a marine for a husband."

I was the one to speak this time after my ubber fast vampire brain processed and stored the information in its little folder solidly for Amber. This was bad the girl already had her own "folder" in my mind for everything to go in that revolved and was her. I knew once school was out and we got home I was gonna get hell from the others. Not in a bad way, not likely anyhow.

"Did you guys move around alot or something?"

She shook her head and spoke as she tapped her nails on the table out of slight aggrivation most likely cause she was waiting for her brother to bring her, her food.

"No, not really we did a few times but thats it. I was born and we lived in Tennesee for most of my childhood. Then my Dad moved us back to Texas where he was from. Cause he had been restationed there. Then just last year we moved here. He's not a marine any more. He took a few bullets and was discharged honorably. He wasn't badly injured but I guess it was enough for them to say "time for you to go". He was a sniper but he was helping evacuate some people and got shot. Took the bullets protecting a woman and her baby."

Conversation moved smoothly learning something about her, then her learning something about us. Her brother, who was just a hair shorter than Emmett and pretty big with black hair came in and brought her, her food. She smacked him for taking so long but as soon as he showed her a super large slushie she squealed and kissed his cheek. He had been in a uniform which Jasper reconized as a Coast Guard uniform.

We learned that she came from a long line of military men and from a simple statement from her brother while he was there she was tough and didn't take shit from anyone. That and it wasn't a spoke statement but when she opened her food and her brother snatched her eggroll she chompped down on his hand and growled which got all our attention. He dropped her eggroll but she gave him the fortune out of the fortune cookie and ate the cookie for herself. Which put Emmett into hysterics. She was a biter and a growler.

Jasper was intrigued to learn her family went back to the civil war. I was intrigued no matter what came from her mouth. She was a speed demon and none of the cops liked her and we learned why when we first seen her some of the people moved out of her way. I had been right she wasn't a girl to piss off or really mess with for that matter.

Most of the guys had been her boyfriends once upon a time and they had ended it cause to them she was to wild. A riot waiting to happen. Then a guy had approached a table and jealousy swarmed in me. If it were possible I would be green. He had been asking her out. Apparently he was one of her ex's that wanted another try. But he had been smashed like an ant under a thumb when she grabbed his hair and banged his head into the tables a few times before she punched him and knocked him to the ground with a kick to the chest.

Amber could handle herself. That was a deffinant for sure. Rosalie respected her for that because she didn't take shit. I respected her because well I knew what she was capable of and even though I was a vampire and she couldn't hurt me if anything did happen between us and then something bad happened, Well I liked being intact.

We also learned one of two of her brothers were in a band and on the side they were landscapers there names were Kyle and Greg. Her other brother, Vincent was into video game developing and Chris the one that had brought her chinese for lunch was going into the coast guards as a rescue swimmer. Which is what her Uncle James was.

Lunch had ended and we all had gotten to know each other fairly well. Classes went by quickly for the rest of the day and I for one had hardly payed and attention. Only thing in my head was Amber. School ended and I and the rest of the family headed home not before Alice planned a shopping trip with Amber for the weekend.

**::E M M E T T S P O V::**

I had met up with the rest of the family along with Rose and lets just say Alice was about to viberate out of her skin. I had a feeling it had to do with the girl in the parking lot this morning that had caught Riley's attention. Believe me the guy needed a girl that actually loved him unlike that red headed bitch Victoria that used him. But I now believe Forks is a town that likes hooking humans up with mythological creatures. I am half expecting bigfoot to walk in with a lunchbox.

Alice had bounced over to the girl who's name I had learned was Amber. She was pretty but didn't beat Rosalie's beauty in my eyes. She was a pistol to. And I nearly died laughing . She was carefree and open with actions and words. We had learned quite a bit about her. All girls should be like her in my oppinion. I loved Rosalie completely for who she was but I'm just saying. She likes shopping but she wasn't crazy about it, and she liked cars and didn't mind getting dirty.

She was tough and I think Riley who had been sitting next to her nearly fell from his seat when she growled and latched onto her brother's hand. She was tough and if she ever became a vampire she was gonna be one badass newborn. Which if things became like it had been with Bella, which as much as I loved Belly-Boo, I hoped she wasn't accident prone or a danger magnet. But if she was if she went against a human I doubt they'd win. It showed she came from a family a military even if she wasn't so rule obeying and obidient. She was a walking riot.

**::A M B E R S P O V::**

I had gone to lunch and was well lunchless. I didn't like the school food I ate it once and got food poisoning along with many other students so I never touched it. I had ran late so I forgotten my lunch so my brother was suppose to call me to see what I wanted and bring me some god damn food. I had been sitting there when this bouncy pixie short girl came over. People usually did well to avoid me. And that was for there best interest. To avoid me. But her and her family just sat right on down and we began talking. I had told them some things about me and they told me things about them.

The big guy Emmett couldn't stop laughing. I seemed to amuse all of them, and overly amuse him. Lunch had went smooth and it was nice to be able to talk to someone who wasn't my brother, uncle or father for once. Usually when people talked to me it was going to be all insults before a fight. Which is what I was known for. First day I had come here a girl had pissed me off in the parking lot after school cause her boyfriend had taken in interest in me when I wasn't interested in him. She had flown off the handle and lets just say plyers are good for more then loosening nuts and bolts and twisting. They are very good and useful for ripping annoying girls braces out of her mouth.

I had gotten hell from her family, my dad, and the cops but being it was provokation and the girl had started it by yanking my hair there was nothing they could do. I could be and would be violent if I was ticked off thats just how I was. I wasn't the person to mess with. But like I had said it was nice for people to talk to me for once and I them. However even after I knocked that guy around inthe lunch room they were keen on being friends with me. The pixie asking me about shopping, after school had let out.

I wanted to groan. I rather be elbow deep in grease but like I had told them I didn't mind shopping even though it wasn't my favorite thing to do. I had gave a small smiled and agreed. Unaware as to what the hell I had gotten myself into and I went home. Peeling out of the lot with a honk of my horn at them as I wave my hand out my window in farewell.

**::Authors Notes:: **I do hope you have liked this chapter. Please read and review and I shall update ASAP. Reviews make me happy. Happy me means story moves along further. No I have no abandoned my other stories. Bunnies in Charge of those have ran away and have yet to come back and the bunnies for this fiction have taken over. But I shall have Chapter four coming to you soon.

This is probably the longest chapter I have written in all of my writing history, and the visual I am using for Amber is Avril Lavigne. I was gonna use Eliza Dushku or Hayley Williams but I use those two quite a bit and I wanted a change so Avril it was.


	4. Chapter 4

**:: Thats what you get ::**

**::Summary:: **When Edward tries to tell Riley Victoria is using him and doesn't really love him, Riley listens and Joins the Cullen Family. Now years later they have returned to Forks Washington once again and now its time for another Bella and Edward history to repeat its self. Only this time Riley's the vampire that falls head over heals for a human.

**::Pairings:: **Original Pairings, Riley/OC

**::DISCLAIMER::** I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters. Which is sad because I wish I did. The only things I own are the characters I make up for this story and this idea. Also I know Bree was killed in the scene when the Volturi come to the clearing BUT I didn't want to kill her I love Bree Actually so we can say Bree ran off from the fight before Esme and Carlisle found her and she is with Fred now.

**CHAPTER FOUR - Back home and A little Chat**

**::R I L E Y S P O V::**

School had ended we were headed to the cars and Alice had bounded over and talked Amber into a shopping trip. Poor girl had no idea what she had gotten herself into. She had honked and waved at us as she peeled out of the parking lot. Yeah the girl was deffinately a speed demon like she had told us. We had waved back and got in our own cars and headed home. We all drove probably to far over the speed limit. I tried to keep speed in control but my mind was else where. and that else where happened to be basking in everything that I had learned about Amber. I had settled on the fact that if I hadn't been dead she would be the death of me. Or she was gonna make my dead cold heart start beating again.

We pulled into the garage and headed inside. Thats when the smell assaulted my nose,

"Well the pomeranians are here."

I said earning a hard whack from Renesmee before she ran into the house and bounded into Jacob's arms. I felt bad for Edward the poor guy had to listen to the sly dogs thoughts about his little girl. One day his thoughts would get him in trouble.

"Be nice, Riley."

I heard Renesmee shout at me as I held my hands up in surrender. I don't know why she was shouting at me all I had done was call them Pomeranians, could be worse I could have called them over grown muts. I heard Edward chuckle and I smirked. He had heard my line of thinking. The pack had pretty much tied up. Even with most of them imprinting and finding their soulmates. Even the very bitter Leah, and some even had a few kids running around or on the way, They were still shifting.

I really didn't know how Renesmee would take if if Jacob stopped shifting and became and old man and keeled over. Lets just say it wouldn't be pretty and as much as I didn't like the wolves for their smell, If he made Renesmee happy then I could care less about the smell. Didn't stop me from poking at them like Rosalie did. Shockingly Rosalie had finally warmed up to them all.

I walked into the kitchen and found the pack devouring food. Yup Esme was gonna have to go grocery shopping again soon. Speaking of Esme or Esmom as the pack called her she was looking at us,

"How was school?"

She asked and thats when Emmett came in and shouted,

"We are never coming back here if we add anymore people to this family and if they are single. This place likes hooking us vampires up with humans."

The pack blinked and Jasper said with a smirk as he looked at me,

"Yeah, some little human girl has caught Riley's attention."

Thats when I heard some grumbles from the tables and a few "not again's" I rolled my eyes, they were jumping to conclusions. Yeah I had fallen head over heels for her and landed on my ass hard but really that didn't mean anything I was about to protest when Edward told me not to even try protesting cause everyone knew I had it bad for Amber. I knew the pixie was keeping something from me and many of them knew. They were keeping me in the dark. I was not a happy camper about that.

"Okay, Okay. So I like her."

I spoke and then after a few raised eyebrows from the family I corrected,

"More like head over heels and landing hard on my ass for her. That doesn't mean she likes me back or that anythings gonna happen..."

I trailed off and looked at Alice who was inspecting her nails,

"You seen something, didn't you tinkerpix?"

I asked using my nickname for her, she looked at me and skipped off. Yep she had seen something and was keeping it to herself. Well just away from me. I felt so unloved. I looked at Edward and he shook his head,

"Sorry, Riley she's singing hips don't lie by shakira so I can't read her mind. She has been all day.'

I had figured she would be singing something. It was obviously something I didn't need to know or would change something if I did know. I headed upstairs and kicked my shoes off. Sitting on the bed I began thinking long and hard. If anyone came in they'd probably not be able to snap me from my thoughts. I was to busy trying to figure out what Alice had seen that she didn't want me to know about.

**::A L I C E S P O V::**

I had had a vision earlier that day during school concerning Riley and the human girl, Amber. Its not like I didn't want to tell him of it. I did but in the vision I had option of telling him was crossed out. It would change things. I had seen a few things in the single vision. All of them being few second flashes so I didn't even know what all was happening in them yet. Though I am positive if I had told Riley, if that were an option right now he'd be thinking hard and long. He was at this very moment just trying to think of possible scenarios that came to my vision.

Even without visions I could tell She was perfect for Riley, She's be all and more than part of the family as some point. I had a good feeling about her and the way Riley looked at her he had fallen very, very hard for her and he had just met her. And we thought Jacob had fallen fast for Renesmee. But I think Riley was head over heels about her before she even got fully out of the car, and thankfully there was no blood lust involved this time around. She wasn't his singer. Yeah she smelt good, but she wasn't as sweet smelling as bella had been.

But what I had summed up from the few visions that flashed quickly in my minds eyes was that Amber would very well be part of the family, and be with Riley. But the rest had been foggy like it was still uncertain which was entirely possible. The main things had not happened to make it fall into place properly. But I was gonna get to know Amber over the weekend along with Rosalie, Bella, and Renesmee. Maybe Esme would even tag along. I could tell by the look on her face when Emmett had mentioned it along with Jasper she was interested to see who this girl was.

We had learned quite a bit about her today at school but I had a feeling there was still more to be learned. I had been shocked to learn she disliked shopping. She had great sense in fashion. Even though she liked to keep it simple she knew how to put an outfit together. We all had probably gotten part of her life story with in the lunch hour. Us feeding her the "human" stories for us. Although I was quite sure she was gonna figure us out. Maybe thats why my visions were foggy.

She had to figure it out or Riley would have to tell her. Or maybe she'd figure it out and not voice it then Riley would tell her then she'd say she had known all along. It could go anyway. I know one thing above all was for certain we all knew Riley had it bad for her and according to Jasper and Edward she was arguing with herself over having it bad for Riley.

**::J A C O B S P O V::**

I along with the pack had raced to the Cullen house. I wanted to see Nessie, and everyone including me loved Esmom's cooking. Upon our arrival, and raiding of the food Esme had prepared for us ahead a time we learned Riley, the newest of the family and only survivor of the battle had fallen for a human. Our combined response was simply,

"Not Again."

It seemed Forks liked playing matchmaker between Humans and Vampires. We had listened intently about what they were saying about the girl. Laughing as they recounted the lunch scene Paul said,

"Sure she's not a vampire?"

Seth was the one that responded to that,

"I never knew vampires liked chinese food."

Next was Quil who shot out causing the entire house to roar with laughter,

"By the sound of her fiesty temper, maybe she's your twin sister."

I could only agree the girl sounded like a ticking time bomb. As was Paul. After things had settle down some and most of us lumbered about doing our own thing we heard Emmett and Jasper challenge each other to a fight. Everyone, including Riley who I had noticed had gone from sight up untill the fight was called headed outside and Jasper and Emmett were fooling around and Bets were being placed.

This was a normal day for us. No matter if it was on the reservation being the treaty and boundryline no longer applied to the Cullens or if it was here in the backyard at the Cullen's house or if it was in the clearing where baseball was played.

**::A M B E R S P O V::**

I had arrived home to an empty driveway. I claimed the garage and ran inside. Tossing my bag on the couch I grabbed a cola from the fridge and as I hopped through the living room I removed my boots and polka-dotted socks. Flopping on the couch I turned the T.V. on and flipped it to Fuse and turned it up. As music from various artist and generes played I dug out my homework and opened my drink. If I didn't do my homework I'd be a dead girl. I quickly got done. I was smart when I put my mind on the work. So I finished pretty quickly I only had some math problems and had to study for a english test. As I got up I grabbed my bag and boots and went to my room.

Flipping my light on I dropped my bag in the computer chair tossed my boots in the closet. Hanging my jacket up on the hanger in the closet I pulled my pants down and removed my top tossing them in my hamper I pranced around my room in bra and panties doing a few things before I finally pulled on a pair of old swearpants I had cut off into shorts. They were black and had a small silver skull on the left leg. I then pulled a black tank on that said 'Live Rock Sleep' on it and upon walking to the wall next to the dresser I removed the top of the large tank and reached in it,

"Hey there Emerald."

I said as I pulled out my pet Ball Python. She was my birthday present from my uncle a few years back and although my dad wasn't enthusiastic about a snake in the house he figured it was better then the stinky ferrett cage I had had when I was younger. I draped her around my neck and grabbed my laptop and headed downstairs for some quality time with my pet.

I was on the couch feet on the table with snake around my neck while I listened to music on Fuse and was looking on the net for a book. Dad never minded if I bought something as long as total which including shipping didn't go beyond thirty dollars. I wasn't much of a reader but I did like a good book every once in awhile. I was looking at fantasy books which were my favorite, next to suspece and mystery. I settled on a two boosk in a vampire series called vampire daries. Why in gods name I got a vampire book I had no clue. Spur of the moment thing I guess. I ordered it and then began playing a game on my computer.

A few hours later I took Emerald upstairs and fed her then decided on finding something to eat. I took the stuff out for spaghetti. In the entire house only me and my uncle could cook edible food so I guess by the time I was cooking tonight. I got everything going and set down on the couch flipped the TV off and got back up and put my earphones of my iPOD in and began listening to Thank you for the Venom by My Chemical Romance. Finishing dinner I popped everything into a container tossed it in the microwave for when the others got home and ate at the table.

My brothers came in followed by my Uncle and Father. We all lived together. Some would think it was bad for a girl to live in a house with six guys but she'd have it no other way. She liked the fact her uncle lived with them. She was his favorite and he spoiled her rotten as well as always got her out of hot water when her dad decided to berate her for something she had done. Which always made her brothers mad cause he never got them out of hot water but I always told them to suck it up and quit whining.

I talked to my family and recapped my oh so not boring day and I am pretty sure at the mention of Riley every alarm in all of their heads went off. Over protective idiots. They all were. Mention a guy and they treated you like a murder suspect.

I headed up to bed at ten o'clock because I like I said was an insomniac no matter what the circumstances. I was a night crawler I perferred the night to day so sometimes I never fell asleep till almost three in the morning on occasions. I didn't actually go to bed till about four in the morning on fridays and saterdays. So that probably didn't help my internal alarm clock. However I had managed to fall asleep rather quickly and I was not please when my dreams went straight to revolving around that pale faced, amber colored eye boy I had met that day in school.

**::Authors Notes:: **I do hope you have liked this chapter. Please read and review and I shall update ASAP. Reviews make me happy. Happy me means story moves along further. No I have no abandoned my other stories. Bunnies in Charge of those have ran away and have yet to come back and the bunnies for this fiction have taken over. But I shall have Chapter five coming to you soon.

And in the last chapter at first I know I said Amber's uncle was in the Marines and then I switched it to him Being in thr Coast Guard. Well he is in the Coast Guard and I just forgot to switch it in the beginning from Marines to CG. So I apologize for that. Also I was told this is moving a bit quickly. I apologize for that too but I am a fast paced person so I guess thats to blame for my fast paced writing. None the less I hope you all enjoy and keep reading and reviewing.


	5. Chapter 5

**:: Thats what you get ::**

**::Summary:: **When Edward tries to tell Riley Victoria is using him and doesn't really love him, Riley listens and Joins the Cullen Family. Now years later they have returned to Forks Washington once again and now its time for another Bella and Edward history to repeat its self. Only this time Riley's the vampire that falls head over heals for a human.

**::Pairings:: **Original Pairings, Riley/OC

**::DISCLAIMER::** I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters. Which is sad because I wish I did. The only things I own are the characters I make up for this story and this idea. Also I know Bree was killed in the scene when the Volturi come to the clearing BUT I didn't want to kill her I love Bree Actually so we can say Bree ran off from the fight before Esme and Carlisle found her and she is with Fred now.

This Chapter is Dedicated to the people who have read and reviewed this story. If it wasn't for you guys I probably would have lost all muse for writing it. Thank You for your kind reviews :)

**CHAPTER FIVE - Somethings on the Horizon besides the sun**

**::R I L E Y S P O V::**

The following day had surprised us with spontanious sunshine. Leaving us all indoors and our excuse for "hiking because of the rare sunshine" was in place at the school. I had been looking forward to seeing Amber. Not that I told any of the others that but I am sure they knew. Jacob was currently cuddled up with Renesmee on the back porch. He had phased back to being human after playing fetch. A vampire human hybrid playing fetch with a wolf the size of a horse in the backyard was normal for us. Anyone else would be running and screaming in the other direction. That was if they were smart.

I was sitting on the railing of the back porch my back up against one of the beams with an accoustic guitar in hand. Nothing but forest was around the house so I had no problem with being out and looking like a walking disco ball. As I sat there strumming random chords I heard a moan and looked up,

"Ok if your gonna make out, get a room. I have no desire to watch a over sized pomeranian get frisky with you, Renesmee."

I said and mimed gagging. It was bad enough sometimes at night that I heard people getting down and busy around the house. Walls were only so thick when your a vampire. Especially when people like Emmett and Rosalie were in the house. I went back to playing just as Renesmee shot me a glare.

"Ok, make out here and scar me for life."

I mumbled and began humming to the chords I was stumming to block out the heavy make out session. I would have left but I rather be outside instead of cooped up inside. I had had enough being couped up inside during the days when Victoria had lied to me.

"Well I know they say all goods things,  
Must come to some kinda of ending,  
We were so damn good, I guess we never stood a chance.  
Gonna find what you've been missin'  
When that highways tried a listenin'  
You'll see I'm not that easy to forget,  
When a new moon shines through your window.  
Or you hear a sad song on the radio,  
Then you don't know why you but just start to cry,  
Or your driving round on a sunny day.  
And outta nowhere comes the pouring rain,  
Then a memory hits you right out of the blue,  
Thats just me.  
Thinking of you."

I began singing as I continued playing, In my immortal life where sometimes you couldn't find anything to do because at some point in the last seven days going of twenty four hours straight you've done everything else once or twice, music seemed to fill the gap. That and books, and occasionally being in the garage with your car. It seemed like an effort to find something to do when your human to surpass the boredom. But it was even greater to us immortals.

But now to me nothing seemed worth my time. Nothing and no one except. Amber. The human girl stopped me in my tracks the day I laid eyes on her. She was perfection. From her colorful streaked hair to that mouth that had no filter where she said whatever crossed her mind.

"I'm not gonna try to stop you,  
Don't mean that I don't want too.  
If I know you, you've already made up your mind,  
To go on and go with your rebelieving.  
But a million miles between us,  
But you still feel me like I'm right there at your side.  
When a new moon shines through your window,  
Or you hear a sad song on the radio,  
Then you don't know why but you just start to cry.  
Or your driving round on a sunny day,  
And outta nowhere comes the pouring rain,  
Then a memory hits you right out of the blue.  
Thats just me.  
Thinking of you.

And i'm thinkin about the road your on.  
I'm thinkin about you coming home,  
I'm wondering if you got your radio on,  
When you find your way to another town.  
An someone tries to lay it down,  
And feelin hits you right out of the blue,  
Its just me,  
Thinking of you.  
Thats just me,  
Thinking of you."

I was in my own world between thoughts and music. Somewhere I somehow always found myself. Even more since the day I laid eyes on Amber. It was mid afternoon. School would be letting out. Suddenly the clouds rolled in out of nowhere and I found myself looking out and up at the sun as it was driven away and rain soon charged the air in the distance. Lightning running through the sky. Thats when I heard Emmett yell out Baseball. I stood. Sports another passtime we all had as a group. I stored my guitar in my room and we headed out to the field for a game of baseball. Vampire Style.

We didn't play much. Even though it was constantly at some point and time raining. It was a certain on and off matter if we got thunder or not. Which was a must have for us.

**::A M B E R S P O V::**

I had gone to school and classes flew around in a whirlwind yet at some points it felt like time stopped all together. I had expected to run into history and plop down in my seat next to the inhumanly gorgeous guy who had caught my heart and claimed it the moment I set eyes on him. Yet I found his seat empty. Classes rolled on and where he would sit in the few classes he shared with me would be empty. Lunch rolled around and I found none of the Cullen's. I found it odd. Second day here and none were present. I didn't think on it much. I spent a part of the day in detention. I had lost my temper with a teacher when she told me I was late and I had walked in the door just as the bell rang. I spent part of the time in the principals office explaining and yelling most likely people throughout the school had heard me.

When the final bell rang and the woman who ran the class for detention students dismissed those who were joining me for boring detention. I quickly left the confignments of the building and raced to my car and got in. I left quick and got home in record time without being pulled over. I tossed my bag inside the door slapped a note on the fridge and ran to my room. I needed to clear my head so I changed from my good clothes and pulled on a pair of old jeans that were screaming abuse and throw me away. They were full of tears and holes and had been re sewn in some places. I grabbed a long sleeve thermal top slid it on and I slid into my sneakers that were worn and comfy. Grabbing my helmet and then the keys from the wall and ran into the garage. Yanking the tarp that covered my dirt bike off I balled it up and tossed it to the floor.

I rolled the bike to the back yard that was grassy hopped on. Putting the key in the ignition I started the engine and kicked it into gear. Slamming the Helmet on over my head and blond hair I put my goggles on slid the gloves on over my fingers and then took off. Riding down the trail in the woods I had cut out with help from my uncle I sped forward changing gears as need be.

I was speeding around. Trees going by in blurs as I dodged around the occasional underbrush as I went deeper into the woods.

**::A L I C E S P O V::**

A thunder stormed suddenly rolled in and without much hesitation we all ran for the clearing to play baseball. A sunny day was alright but it sure as hell made us all bored out of our mind. We devided into teams. Five on Five being Jacob left to attend to Patrolling duties with the Pack. It was Rosalie, Carlisle, Riley, Jasper and Bella against Edward, Emmett, Esme, Renesmee, and myself.

We had only been playing for a short ammount of time when we all heard the loud roar of an engine approaching. We stopped and listened but it faded again and we went back to playing Just as Emmett his the ball and began running the bases the engine got louder and then the crashing of bushes. As Emmett hit second base and ran to third a dirtbike broke through the bushes and tree line.

When the wind wafted and the scent of coconut and hibicus hit me, I knew exactly who it was. Amber, and with that my once cloudy visons became clear. She had seen us from the corner of her eyes, and did a double take. Even my visons wouldn't have caught to prevent what happened next. The large tree trunk that was thrown into the clearing for Renesmee to sit on and rest during games became an obstacle and one she wasn't able to avoid. Her eyes were fixated on us and Emmett who had ran into home plate at a blurring ball.

She hit the log and she was thrown from it. Getting tossed to the other side of the log. The bike ending up loged on the log by its skid plate before toppling over on her legs.

"Stop!"

I yelled and everyones attention had dieverted from the game to the sound of the engine and then my yell.

**::R I L E Y S P O V::**

I had been throwing the ball to Bella who was catcher when the scent wafted to my nose. Coconut and Hibicus. It was Amber's scent. I heard the motor next followed by Alice's shout. I turned just in time to see a figure on the dirtbike be thrown off and the bike topple over. I didn't think twice I just shot over in that direction. I reached the scene in seconds and looked at Amber as I effortlessly turned the bike off and tossed it from pinning her legs,

"Amber. Amber, you ok?"

I asked as I heard her groan. I reached up to slide the helmet and goggles off of her and looked at her as she blinked her eyes a few times and sat up with a few colorful words slipping from her lips. The others were now over to us and Carlisle was helping her stand as I steadied her on her feet,

"I'm five by five and peachy keen."

She said off handedly as she rubbed her neck.

"I might have gotten whiplash but that isn't anything new to me. What is new to me however is you all darting around like balls in pin ball machines. Care to explain?"

She asked as if it was an everyday question. I looked at Carlisle and he nodded and said,

"We should continue this discussion at our place. We'll explain everything."

Amber looked at him and gave a nod.

"Yeah, that would be a good idea and don't you dare tell me I was seeing shit cause I just crashed my bike. I would know if you were lying. I have spidey senses for detecting lies."

I smirked and Emmett was laughing as he came forward and spoke,

"I love this girl. Can we keep the human?"

When he scooped her up into a hug, she gave a screech Jasper winced at the sound, and Amber beat Emmett on the back with her fist but I detected a slight laugh within the screech,

"Put me down!...What do you mean keep the human? I'm not a fucking pet."

I laughed and Emmett put her down and Everyone darted off and I turned and said

"I can run and you take your bike or we can come back for your bike and I just carry you."

"I'll ride and follow. Lead the way."

She said as she went to her dirt bike removed it from the ground shoved her helmet back on and kicked the bike into gear. I took off at a pace she could see me as more than a blur and could keep up with. It wasn't long till I heard her behind me. She caught up and passed me a ways before falling back beside me. We reached the stream that seperated the yard from the woods and I jumped it She had spotted it and I wondered for a minute how she'd get the bike across but she came forward at full speed and popped the front tire up at the rocks near the trees by the stream and rode the edge of them, jumping the stream with ease. She stopped the bike and cut the engine.

Amber looked at me with a grin as she laid the helmet on the seat and I lead her inside.

**::A M B E R S P O V::**

Riley lead me inside and even though I stewed over ideas of what they would possibly tell me and possible outcomes of the situation it didn't really hit me till Riley brushed against my arm. I had shook his hand the day I met him but I guess it never really hit me. Pale and ice cold to the touch. They all were fast and to gorgeous to even describe. Odd eye colors and even though they were all suppose to be adopted they all looked alike. As I thought on it more I stopped dead in my tracks,

"Vampires... Your a coven of vampires."

Riley stopped and looked at me and I continued,

"Your all pale, and constantly cold to the touch. Strange eye color. Beauty beyond humanly possible, You don't go into the sun. Only on overcasted days will you go outside. Your suppose to be adopted but you all look alike. Your skin in hard like stone and you never eat food...Not to mention the giant teddy bear called me a human... I'm not about to become vampire tv dinner am I?"

**::Authors Notes:: **I do hope you have liked this chapter. Please read and review and I shall update ASAP. Reviews make me happy. Happy me means story moves along further. No I have no abandoned my other stories. Bunnies in Charge of those have ran away and have yet to come back and the bunnies for this fiction have taken over. But I shall have Chapter six coming to you soon.

Credit of song goes to Christian Kane. Title of the song is Thinking of you.

I heard it on a Leverage Episode and fell in love with it and I decided to use it here. IDK why, I just did. You should check the song out. Its pretty good.

This is probably the worst chapter. I'm wasn't happy with it the first go around and I am not happy with it this go around. I just can't tweak it right so I am just gonna leave it as it is this time and let you all be the judges for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**:: Thats what you get ::**

**::Summary:: **When Edward tries to tell Riley Victoria is using him and doesn't really love him, Riley listens and Joins the Cullen Family. Now years later they have returned to Forks Washington once again and now its time for another Bella and Edward history to repeat its self. Only this time Riley's the vampire that falls head over heals for a human.

**::Pairings:: **Original Pairings, Riley/OC

**::DISCLAIMER::** I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters. Which is sad because I wish I did. The only things I own are the characters I make up for this story and this idea. Also I know Bree was killed in the scene when the Volturi come to the clearing BUT I didn't want to kill her I love Bree Actually so we can say Bree ran off from the fight before Esme and Carlisle found her and she is with Fred now.

**CHAPTER SIX - Revealing Secrets and Realizing realizations**

**::J A S P E R S P O V::**

The family and I had been playing baseball when we heard Alice call out to stop. I had already been aware of the engine and had frozen when I seen the dirtbike come from the trees. Emmett had been so into the game he had failed to hear Alice and kept running. At first I had thought were were gonners. Being exposed to a mere human but when the scent tickled my nose in the air I realized who it was. It was Amber. The human girl according to Alice was like Bella. Somehow destined to be tied to us.

We had all rushed home and she was curious when she walked into the door and I could almost hear the cogs in her head turning. Apparently it all clicked cause as soon as Riley's arm brushed against her's she was talking almost a mile a minute.

Her ending statement however had us all laughing. We all sat down. Carlisle doing most of the explaining. We had thought Bella had taken the truth as cool as a cucumber but I was pretty sure Amber out ran her in that category.

"Well you passed Bella took her a few weeks to figure it out. You did it in a day and a half."

Emmett said with a grin, Amber looked at him and spoke back,

"This probably doesnt count for everything but I have a thing for vampire myths, legends, movies and books. Maybe that sped up my thinking process. I'm open minded."

Edward chuckled and I looked at Alice who was bouncing in her seat, as soon as it was obvious no one was gonna say anything she burst out,

"We should have a sleep over. We can go shopping tomorrow. I know its friday tomorrow but we can worm you out of school. I mean its only one day. I doubt your dad would mind. I'll talk to him myself. You promised a shopping trip this weekend anyways."

Amber looked like she was about to go hide under a matress or rock to avoid the hyperness.

"Alice leave her alone, before you scare her into next week. I think she's imagining shopping with someone like you."

I spoke in my southern drawl as Alice huffed and spoke,

"I am taking this girl shopping and she will love it."

Carlisle shook his head with a slight chuckle we all knew Amber would be Alice new life size barbie doll and I could only imagine how that would fold out. I'd fear for Alice life if we were not vampires. I myself didn't think Amber was a preticular girl you'd want to fight. Carlisle went on explaining to her about us and the wolves of la push then he told her about not telling anyone and she began laughing. I for once thought she was as mad as a box of frogs but then I heard Edward chuckling and she spoke,

"You guys sparkle like fucking disco balls?"

She was laughing harder now but composed herself and spoke again,

"Like I would tell anyone I know a coven of vampires. I don't know about you guys but I like my walls unpadded and arms straight jacket free."

**::A M B E R S P O V::**

The Cullens had explained to me about them being vampires and their eating habits and everything in between. We were talking, well me mostly laughing before Alice snatched my arm and dragged me to my feet,

"Come one I'll drive you to your place so you can get some clothes while I ask if we can have a sleep over."

She said quickly and dragged me to the garage and shoved me in the passenger seat of her yellow porche. The girl was a lunatic. She quickly sped out and we reached my house in record time, and here I was thinking I was a speed demon. Chris' pick up truck was in the driveway as was my dad's dodge charger. Both me and my dad had a thing about sports cars that were fast. Greg's blue mustang and Kyle's red convertible mustang were both in the drive as was my uncle's jeep rubicon, Vincent's SUV was also in the driveway. Everyone was home and I hopped out once Alice parked and raced to the Door. Opening it I invited Alice in and my Uncle James came to see who it was, I high fived him and in a sentence explained things grabbed my bag cause I still had homework to do. Alice dazzled my father into letting me take school tomorrow off.

I ran up the stairs followed by Alice. In the large two story home that had enough space for all of us I had beat everyone to getting the best room. It was the master bedroom of the house but Daddy had let me have it because of the huge closet and all the space. I needed it to accomodate everything I had. My walls were a dark purple with black trim and a purple and black tiled floor. I hated carpet cause it held to much allergens so my dad tore it up and him nad my uncle put down the black and purple tile. My queen size bed had purple sheets and a black comforter on it with little skulls of hot pink and purple on it. My bed frame was black wood as was my dresser and desk and the doors that led to my closet and bathroom. I walked over to the tank and tossed a rat into it for Emerald.

"You have a snake?"

Alice asked me, I nodded and said,

"Yeah, her name's Emerald. I'd take her out but she's eating now."

I raced to my closet pulled out a black my chemical romance dufflebag and tossed what I would need in it. a few pairs of jeans, a couple of shirts, shoes socks, under garmets and a few pairs of Pajamas. Getting my make up together as well as shampoo, conditioner, toothpaste, toothbrush and hair stuff I packed it all together in the dufflebag. Putting my wallet on its chain and shoving it in my pocket and grabbing my cellphone I tossed my bag over my shoulder and told my brothers to feed my snake as I headed out the door.

We sped off and reached the Cullen house in record time. Hopping out Alice was going on about shopping tomorrow and then a long sleep over on the weekend. I was wondering how the hell we could have a sleep over when they didn't sleep at all and I did. Well apparently the only other person in the house that slept was Renesmee. Alice babbling away let me to one of the guest rooms and bounced on the bed and began helping me take everything out of my bag. The room was pale blue and white with a white carpet and light blue bedding the furniture was white and their was a large window.

Alice had my stuff dumped out on the bed and was putting things away before I could blink and was saying something about pajamas and quick shower before they started movies and ordered Pizza. I sighed as I closed the bathroom door. The girl was overly hyper. Shopping would most deffinately be a nightmare. I stripped down and hopped in the shower. The bathroom was white marble and porclain. I got in the shower shampooed my hair washed shaved and then ran some conditioner through my hair. All in all it took me about ten minutes. I hopped out dried off and slipped into my Pajamas. Which were black shorts and a red tank top. Sliding on my red and black striped knee high socks I put my hair in the normal two low pigtails I wore to bed and headed down the stairs. Upon reaching the living room. Several dark brown sets of eyes turned on me.

Sitting around with the Cullen's in shorts and t-shirts were three native men.

"A picture lasts longer."

I said and walked in and sat down on the couch. Jasper was carrying Pizza's in and Alice had popcorn bowls in hand Emmett was stacking movies and Rosalie was talking with Bella Carlisle and Esme were still in the Kitchen with Renesmee. Riley was no where to be seen and Edward was at his Piano

"Oh I like her she's Fiesty. I'm Paul."

The one who's name I learned was Paul slung his arm around my shoulder and he felt like he was running a fever. I looked at him and smirked,

"Well, I am Amber and if you don't remove your arm I will tear it off and beat you with it."

"Meow."

I heard one of the other natives say as Paul quickly removed his arm. Riley came from upstairs and said,

"Guy's this is Amber she goes to school with us."

**::R I L E Y S P O V::**

I came down stairs to see Paul with his arm around Amber. She quickly threatened him and I chuckled before I introduced her. She was wearing a tank top and shorts and some funky striped socks I am sure Alice had not seen yet. Although the socks fit her to a tee. Sitting down next to her I heard one of the wolves making kissing noises so I chucked a pillow at him. It was Jacob. Besides Jacob and Paul. Seth had come. They laughed and I rolled my eyes. Food which was mainly for the wolves and Amber, and Renesmee if she chose to eat was set on the coffee table along with soda's and popcorn. Renesmee sat on the opposite side of me and plopped a pizza box in my lap. I assumed I was gonna be hers and Amber's personal table.

Which was fine by me. Edward hit the lights and Emmett busied putting a movie in. We were starting out with a comedy. Shaun of the Dead. Not one of my favorites but it was funny none the less. In its own way. Amber and Renesmee were watching the movie and silently conversing as they nibbled on some pizza. As usual Renesmee was chopping the crust of the pizza off and was letting Amber eat as that was her favorite and in her oppinion the best part of the whole fucking pizza pie. As she had put it earning some laughs from the wolves.

Shaun of the dead finished up and Emmett put in Stay Alive. I was reading the back of the DVD case and I asked,

"This movie sounds kinda rediculous."

Amber looked at me from her curled position on the couch between me and Paul and said,

"Base around true events. Sort of... See the ghost that kills people in this movie, Elizabeth Bathory is, well was real. She was known as the blood countess. She'd bath in the blood of the young female victims she killed to keep up appearance. She had a fear of getting old. She was sick and twisted. She along with four collarbaborters were convicted of eighty murders but there were supposibly six hundred plus victims. They never convicted, her herself nor tried her but they walled the bitch up in her castle till she died. She was also called Lady Dracula cause she was just as bad if not worse then Vlad the third: The impaler who is inspired the story of Dracula."

She sipped at her coke as she told me about this Bathory person who was the ghost in the movie as well as a real person. It was kinda creepy but Paul was looking at her,

"History alert."

He said with a laugh and Carlisle looked at us and said,

"She's right though."

"I'm a horror movie lover its expected."

She said back as she finished off a pizza crust Renesmee had tossed to her. She set her glass on the table and we continue to watch the movie. Movies went on till the early morning hours. We watched after Shaun of the Dead and Stay alive; Saw then we watched Ghost Ship which I heard from the squeal next to me was Amber's favorite. During it Emmett was playing twenty questions with Amber. When she leaned forward to get her soda again he asked,

"Whats that on your forarm. The underside that is."

I hadn't noticed it and she held her up and showed the underside of her forearm,

"Thats a scar. I had my arm broken when I was thirteen and had to have a rod put in it... Some girl that hated me in Texas took a baseball bat to it. Snapped it clean in two."

"Scar stories!"

Emmett yelled and asked her if she had any more.

"Yeah I have one on my finger where a wrench decided to be a bitch. Then I have on on my back where I fell off a trampolene and landed on a brick. Then I have this one on my palm from a sheet of metal...And one on my leg."

She showed him each scar before she sat up and slid her left sock down.

"What the hell caused that?"

Jasper asked her as he looked at the scar slightly distubed. If you looked closelt you;d notice there was a slight indent in her leg. But at a glance it was unnoticable.

"Shark attack. I was learning how to surf when I was twelve and a shark happened to think my leg looked tasty. Its nothing. It was grusome but its filled back out. Dunno what kind of shark it was. Never found nor caught, and there was no real toothy evidence of what it could have been. I think it was a tiger shark though."

She said with a shrug as she slid her sock back up.

"I have one on my ass too from when I fell when I was little but you can't see that one. I also have on on my shoulder from where I got into a fight with a kid in Texas and they drew knife. Its fading though."

Talk fell quiet and we also watched Phantom of the Opera which Rosalie had suggested. It was alright the wolves were snoring through it. Then we watched White Chicks and Juno. They were about to put in The Covenant when I felt preasure on my arm and looked over. Amber had fell asleep and tumbled over on me.

Her cheek was soft and warm against my cold arm and I heard a small stream of cuss words that were not completed because a thump blocked them out. Amber had tucked her feet up on the couch and when they came into contact with Paul who was dozing off she used her leg to push him off. I chuckled as did Emmett and Esme said,

"Riley, take her upstairs."

Giving a nod I stood and swiftly picked her up and carried her too her room. She was light as a feather and her body moulded perfectly against mine. I reached the room she was staying in and laid her on the bed. She flopped over on her stomach sprawled out on the matress. One of her legs hanging off the side as if she didn't have enough room to sleep. I tossed the blanket over her and watched her sleep for a moment before I heard her mumble something in her sleep and sigh before I left.

**::Authors Notes:: **I do hope you have liked this chapter. Please read and review and I shall update ASAP. Reviews make me happy. Happy me means story moves along further. No I have no abandoned my other stories. Bunnies in Charge of those have ran away and have yet to come back and the bunnies for this fiction have taken over. But I shall have Chapter eight coming to you soon.

Glad you all liked the last chapter and normally I avoid cliff hangers but thats just how I wanted to end it so thats why a cliff hanger came.


	7. Chapter 7

**:: Thats what you get ::**

**::Summary:: **When Edward tries to tell Riley Victoria is using him and doesn't really love him, Riley listens and Joins the Cullen Family. Now years later they have returned to Forks Washington once again and now its time for another Bella and Edward history to repeat its self. Only this time Riley's the vampire that falls head over heals for a human.

**::Pairings:: **Original Pairings, Riley/OC

**::DISCLAIMER::** I do not own The Twilight Saga or any of its characters. Which is sad because I wish I did. The only things I own are the characters I make up for this story and this idea. Also I know Bree was killed in the scene when the Volturi come to the clearing BUT I didn't want to kill her I love Bree Actually so we can say Bree ran off from the fight before Esme and Carlisle found her and she is with Fred now.

**CHAPTER SEVEN - Shopping Bags and a Visitor**

**::A M B E R S P O V::**

I woke up burrowed beneath covers in a bed I did not remember falling asleep in. Giving a yawn I looked around. I remembered specifically falling asleep on the couch not in a bed. Shrugging I got up and dressed after showering. Slipping on a black and red pettiskirt, leggings, my plaid knee high socks, combat boots, tank top and hoodie I straightened out my hair with my flat iron and did my make up before I headed down the stairs. I found my way into the living room stiffling a yawn before a hyper bouncing pixie came into my line of view.

"Good Morning! Esme made the wolves save you some breakfast its in the kitchen. You need to eat and then we can go shopping... What the hell are you wearing?"

She said as she eyeballed my outfit like it was some offensive thing that had bit her.

"Alice, I am wearing clothes. But if you want me to run around flashing my little white ass I have no problem doing it."

Alice gave me a look that was weighing if I was bluffing or not and she nodded and spoke as she pushed me into the kitchen,

"I believe you, now eat so we can go shopping."

I ate the french toast and drank a glass of milk before I washed my plate and glass. Setting it in the strainer I headed out of the kitchen. As I rounded the corner to go into the living room I ran into what felt like a brick wall giving out a squeak as I nearly landed on the floor. Cold fingers grasped my upper arms and prevented the fall as they pulled me back up to stand straight, our bodies touching, sending electricity through my nerves. I looked up into the red-golden eyes of Riley.

**::R I L E Y S P O V::**

Walking into the kitchen under Alice's request to see if Amber was finished with breakfast, I was under the impression Alice was rushing the girl as she muttered something about odd clothing combinations. I just shook my head and ignored it. I did go to check on Amber but not to tell her to hurry up for Alice. As I rounded the corner into the kitchen I came into contact with Amber. She gave a squeak and I caught her arms before she fell backwards to the ground. I pulled her back to her feet her body touching against mine. Our eyes met. Blue on Red Golden. I felt little tingly shocks assaulting my nerves where her skin was touching mine. I looked at her and could see what Alice meant by odd clothing combinations, but it suited her. fit her to a tee.

We stared at each other for a moment and I tucked a wayward strand of hair behind her ear gently. My hand brushing her cheek that was covered with make up. I could see through the mask it created and she didn't need it. She was naturally breath taking. I heard her heart rate accelerate as my hand made contact with her face, sending her blood on a speed race through her veins, her pulse point moving quickly.

I didn't know why I did what I did next but all holding back was let lose. It just felt right to do it. I leaned in slowly and we met in the middle. Her lips were soft and warm covered with a lipstain color of dark pink. Her eyes closed behind the lids covered in black and red eyeshadow that were lined heavily with black liner. Our lips moved in a slow syncronized movement, fitting like a hand would in a glove.

It was at that moment I knew she had locked my heart away in a little box only she knew the wearabouts too. Because it was impossible for her to steal. She had stolen it the moment we first met.

**::A L I C E S P O V::**

I had been talking to Rosalie when I seen Riley and asked him to see if Amber was done eating. I wanted to go shopping. I wasn't rushing the girl. After all she was human. But I did want to get that girl some clothes. The eccentric style she was wearing that was completely her and was a touch of everything she was. Whatever you could call her. There was no label for her. She was every label wrapped into a very beautiful package of riley heart stealing outgoing Amber-ness.

I checked my watch. It was five minutes since I sent Riley in. I wasn't sure what was taking so long. Going in to check on the matter myself I stopped dead in my tracks along with Rosalie. There was Riley, and Amber. In the middle of a game of tonsil tag. Now I wasn't sure if it could be call that just yet but I zipped up to my room and zipped back down camera in hand and snapped a picture with a grin. They sprung apart and Amber looked very displeased. Of course she was making out with a rock basically. A very good looking rock at that, so I am sure she was very displease.

I gave out a squeal of delight and then began chanting as I skipped around the house,

"Riley and Amber are together!"

I was on the third round of chanting it in a sing song voice when I heard a chorus of 'Shut Up' from Riley and Amber. I grinned and turned to Amber grabbed her hand then dragged her from the house. Talk came after Shopping in this case. Hopping in my porche after for a second time shoving her in the passenger seat I sped off. It was two hours before we reached the mall in seattle and shopping commenced immeadiately.

I dragged her around the mall buying clothes of all styles and colors. I did pick up some light pink things. a top and a pair of shorts and a skirt but it dissappeared from the pile almost as fast as it got there and I was now aware she hated baby pink stuff. Only wore dark and hot pink things. Even that was rare though. So we avoided pink stuff all together. After a few hours of shopping we went to the food court and she grabbed a taco and starbucks coffee. It wasn't long before she finally dragged me to one of her "favorite" stores. It was called Hot Topic and I for one found some cute things in there. Which fell into my pile of clothes. We managed to sum up our shopping a few hours lated. We put everything in the trunk and headed back to the house.

Upon arrival we dragged everything to the room she was staying in. I unpacked everything while she asked

"Why, bother unpacking it? I am going home on Sunday."

"Because."

I said flatly and finished. She gave a shrug and quickly changed from the clothes she was wearing into a pair of jeans, boots and a t-shirt.

"You can take the girl out of the south but you can't take the south out of the girl."

She said as she clicked her boots together. I wanted to screech and get rid of the things. Last time I had seen cowboy boots was on Jasper and those were at the back of the closet and hardly ever worn. Even though I told Jasper I hid them somewhere else. I didn't find them fashionable. I was determined to get them from her and burn them.

Diving at her she gave a screech and ducked. I moved a bit slower than I needed to and she booked it out the door and down the stairs. Hiding behind Riley she grinned triuphanty.

"Alice, whats going on?"

Jasper asked me as I eyeballed Amber like a hawk who was grinning like a chesshire cat behind Riley.

"She is having a wardrobe malfunction. Have you even seen whats on her feet."

I spoke not even noticing two red eyed visitors in the room standing next to Emmett. Not till one of them laughed. I knew that laugh. Peter fucking Whitlock.

**::A M B E R S P O V::**

Alice gave chase as I ran from the room as fast as my human legs could go. As I reached downstairs I ducked behind Riley and grinned like a Chesshire Cat as I looked from around him. I had no idea what the attack was for till she mentioned my feet.

"My boots are not a wardrobe malfunction and I'll be damned if I let you get your hands on them."

I said with an offended glare,

"If you have something against my southern herritage well then missy my foot will be up your ass, vampire or not."

I heard a laugh and looked for the source and found a male standing next to Emmett, with a small girl about Alice's height next to him. I noticed their eyes,

"Oh so now I am a walking happy meal. Thats great. Thats just fan-fuckin-tastic."

Riley grinned and chuckled,

"Not in a million years would you be a walking happy meal."

He told me and I smiled as I heard Jasper speak,

"Their friends of mine, Amber. This is Peter and Charlotte. Pete, Char. This is Amber. The only girl who could give your mouth a run for its money, Peter."

I gave a nod and looked at Alice who was trying to sneak attack me.

"Alice leave me and my boots alone, before I go and burn your whole entire god damn fucking wardrobe. I have a lighter and I am so not afraid to use it."

I said with a glare which earned another chuckle from Peter,

"She's a fiesty one."

"Fiesty doesn't even begin to desrcribe her."

Emmett said with a booming laugh.

"Hello, human girl your talking about is standing in the room you know."

I said and gave a growl and hiss at Alice before I grabbed a pillow from the couch and sent it sailing at her head, If I didn't want to break any of Esme's furniture I would have thrown a chair from the dining room table at her. I was going to have to hide my boots if I took them off.

**::R I L E Y S P O V::**

It had been like a tennis match between Alice and Amber for a few moments. I had no idea what she had against Amber's boots. But knowing Alice and her fashion ways it was for some strange reason. I was listening to everyone around me talk as I heard Amber tell Alice from behind me as she inched around to stand beside me she had a lighter and wasn't afraid to use it on the wardrobe in Alice's room and she was about ready to shove her foot up her ass if she didn't leave her alone.

I laughed and shook my head as I looked at Alice,

"Leave her alone Alice. Give her a break you just tortured her in a shopping trip."

I said as once again Amber grinned and then began talking to Emmett as him and Jasper's friend, Peter began talking about her. I placed my arm around her shoulder and she looked towards the door as it opened. It was just the wolves. The house was gonna get crowded, So we all moved to the back yard. I sat on the railing of the porch next to Amber who was poking fun at Paul who had lost a fight to Jacob.

Her and Paul had gotten along pretty well for the short time they knew each other. Maybe it was because they were both easily pissed off. I wouldn't know.

"So I heard you guys played tonsil tag earlier. Whats the status?"

Emmett asked with a laugh from my side as Amber left and was arguing with Embry. I looked at Emmett and said,

"Well Emmett can't exactly tell you we've not got a chance to talk Alice won't get her head out of clothes and fashion long enough to give Amber a chance to sit down and talk to me. I am about to whisk her away."

Emmett chuckled and said as he pointed to the lawn,

"Well it will have to wait Embry's gonna get his ass kicked. I bet a hundred bucks on Amber. Kick his ass Amber."

**::A M B E R S P O V::**

We all headed out to the back yard as the Wolves came. The house was a little crowded. As I sat next to Riley for a few moments before hopping down as I poked fun at Paul who was becoming a pretty good friend of mine. But my attention soon turned to Embry.

"Amber. You know we've all heard your mouth and we heard your threat to Paul the other day, but I think your all talk and no action. How about a fight?"

He asked. I really wasn't sure about going up against a wolf boy and some of the Cullen's looked a little apprehensive even the nomad friends of Jaspers looked Aprehensive but I wasn't one to walk away from a fight.

"Oh so you think you can take me. That I don't walk the line I paint? Well then lets see what you got."

I grinned and heard a few bets going on in the background. Chuckling when I heard Emmett's booming voice. I flexed my shoulders and stood waiting for Embry to turn around. As soon as he was looking at me I went at him. He ducked and dodged. Spinning around me. I spun around sending a side kick to his gut. moving away from him I waited for a retaliation,

"Don't go soft on me cause I'm a itty bitty human. I can take whatever you got to throw."

It was true. I could take alot. It took one hell of a beating to knock me down. I learned from a U.S Marine. So I knew quite alot about fighting and techniques. Not to mention I took Tea Kwon Do for awhile as a kid before I quit because I was strong and seen no need in continuing.

He came at me with his fist and hit me and I fell backwards. Sitting up I laughed it off. It hurt. I had to admit but I was tough I could take it,

"You hit like a girl."

I said and fell backwards and kicked myself back onto my feet. I went at him with a left puch followed by a right hook and then an elbow before jump front kicking him in the chest and then sending a right round kick to his jaw. He caught my foot as I sent the round kick at him. Grinning I jumped off the ground and kicked him in the head with my left foot before I hit the dirt and got back to my feet swift. Circling in a sparring position as I watched him closely determing his next move.

"Someone is gonna be a badass newborn." Emmett said as he looked at Jasper and the Others. "Hey Jasper. I wonder if she could take you."

Peter laughed and spoke,

"Well if Jasper was human she'd give him a run for his money. As a vampire I don't think she'd get far with her being human."

Bella came out with Esme as they talked idly and said as she leaned against the railing next to Jasper,

"I don't know. I punched Jacob in the face and sprained my hand. She's going at him pretty hard and isn't even backing down. Either she ignores pain completely or doesn't realized she's hurt herself yet."

"Nah, She's fine."

Peter said as if he was all knowing which he was. He had a way of knowing things. Jasper watched the two fight.

"She's just strong. She probably learned that from her Dad. Or at least most of it. She does come from a military family. She said her Dad was a Marine. Marines are the toughest branch in the Army."

Embry continued to come at me I was convinced he wasn't coming at me with all he had. His hits weren't phasing me and he hesitated with every throw he sent at me.

"Come on Embry, I'm not even breaking a sweat here."

I taunted as he set a harder punch at me. Which is what I wanted. A decent challenge. We continued fighting He was finally putting some strength into his hits and I was blocking. I dropped to the ground to avoid a swing and kicked his legs out from him. He fell but got back up and I sent a hard right hook against his jaw.

Raising an eyebrow I looked at him as he grabbed his jaw,

"Did I just hear your teeth break?"

He gave me a glare and lunged at me with a small growl and I backed up before I spun to avoid a punch and grabbed his arm in the process. Twisting it around as I took him to the ground I dug the heel of my boot into his shoulder blade. It only took a few minutes before he started forfeiting with a loud scream,

"OK, Damnit Amber lemme go!"

I released and walked away,

"That was easier than I would have liked."

I spoke and he looked at me and rotated his shoulder blade and swung his arm around,

"Yeah and you nearly ripped my arm out of socket."

I looked at him and said as if it was completely innocent,

"Could have been worse. I could have snapped your neck or slit your throat...Well could have slit your throat if I had my knife on me but its on my dresser at home."

Quil, Jacob, Paul and Sam looked at me worriedly as well as Jasper and Emmett.

"Now I'm scared."

Sam said as he looked at everyone around him before Paul asked,

"How do you snap someone's neck? I mean I know its all about twisting but really I know your strong you kicked me off the couch last night during movies without much effort but how do you do it?"

I smirked,

"You really want to know?"

He nodded and I grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the yard and grabbed his head in my arms tightly,

"All you do is this then apply about twenty pounds of preassure and SNAP!"

I said as I snapped his head to the side. I didn't apply that much preassure so it most likely just gave him whiplash but I am sure I had everyone worried, I chuckled and patted Paul's head and walked over and hopped up on the rail next to Riley. Jacob was laughing at Paul's mortified expression and Embry was still flexing his shoulder before he said,

"Who taught you to fight."

I grinned and pulled my wallet out and whipped out a picture. Holding it in his face I said,

"My Daddy, mainly. Uncle taught me some too. As did my four brothers. Well my brothers just got me a pair of brass knuckles and some pepper spray. Just in case but, I'm very well eqquiped and capable of taking care of myself."

**::P E T E R S P O V::**

I was leaning against the railing next to Jasper watching the fight in the yard. Well it was more just a small paly fight not a real fight but the pistol of a human wanted a challenge I could see the wolf was holding back on her. Probably the real reason she was able to win, but I had a good feeling she would kick his ass even if he went all out on her. We were talking amongst ourselves as the fight went on. Jasper had stated she came from a long line of military and her father was a marine. That explained the girl's toughness, to me it did anyways. I doubted a girl that came from a line of service men and lived with a marine would be on the defenseless and weak side.

I got a glimpse of the photo. The men in the family were muscular and lean. Looking at Riley I said,

"You know its a good thing your immortal. Six men all able to kick ass, and protective of the baby of the family. Your are very lucky you can't be killed by humans."

Amber had put the picture back in her wallet and was now sitting next to Riley.

"They haven't even met him nor any in this family. Well except Chris. He's met you all briefly. I recapped my school day the moment I said Riley's name they treated me like a murder suspect. Its a wonder I've even had boyfriends in the past. Daddy always told the guys they better hope they can peel themselves off of concrete after he kicked their asses then run faster than the bullet could leave the gun barrel. Maybe thats part of the reason my relationships never go past date one most of the time. That and I can't be tamed."

"Yup, Riley you got your worked cut out for you immortal being or not."

Emmett said with a laugh. Riley rolled his eyes and Rosalie smacked Emmett over the head.

**::R I L E Y S P O V::**

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and hopped of the railing and pulled Amber down. I took her hand in mind and lead her into the house. We walked through the door and I lead her up to my room. We needed to talk to see where we stood. While we had the chance to talk. Closing the door I looked at her she was sitting in my desk chair arms propped on the back as she straddled the seat.

"We need to talk."

We both said looking at each other at the same time. I chuckled and she grinned. I guessed it was a good thing we were both on the same wavelength in this matter I sat on the edge of the bed and she wheeled the computer chair over and was in front of me,

"You first."

She stated and I looked into her blue eyes. They were deep pools of emotions. It was hard to tell what was really running through her head but there was a small smile on her lips. She ran her hands through her blond hair pushing it all back from her face.

"I just want to know were we stand, because of what happened this morning. I really don't know how to word it besides that way."

Amber looked at me as I spoke. Then she commented,

"Ok so we're on the same page thats good. I really don't know what to say either. I'm not much with words unless I am lashing someone out for driving me bonkers or pissing me off... Riley there is something, I can feel it. In my gut, and if there is one thing I've learned from my father is to never go against a gut instinct. And my gut is telling me. But more of my heart is telling me there is something between us. Has been sense I caught your eyes glued to me. So we need to set ground."

"I know I am not perfect. I am far from it and I am a handful. I scream I cuss and I have a temper. I hate being put on a pedastal as some breakable object. I'm to strong for that kind of shit. I have my moments where I want to be left alone conversation wise and just want someone to keep me company and I've got a mile long list of guys I've dated that I either turned my back on cause they tried to control me or they turned their back on me because they couldn't control me. I've broken hearts and I've been broken too."

"I'm cold and cruel sometimes. Sometimes I mean it and sometimes I don't. I suck with words and I tend to ramble sometimes. I don't like to be babied. I down right hate people doing things for me when I am capable of it. I don't like hurting people intentionally but will if need be. I love a good fight, I like challenges. I also hate being lied to."

I smirked. She was rambling now without even realizing it. When she fell silent I spoke,

"Well Amber. I will do my best not to make you mad in anyway shape or form. I know there is something. I can feel it too. You bring my dead heart back to life. I fell head over heels for you before you even got out of you car. I'm not perfect either, but who is? I hate being lied to as well. I don't like people keeping me in the dark or hiding things from me. I don't take shit when it comes to those I care about and there are moments I do want to be left alone. I've had my heart shreaded by a lie."

She looked at me,

"What happened?"

She asked me simply as she ran her finger along the back of my hand,

"Her name was Victoria. When I was human I was on my way home and something was running around. I freaked out and was running pleading to be left alone. I seen a beautiful red headed woman with pale skin and gleaming ruby eyes. She bit me. She was the one that changed me into what I am. I awoke and she told me she loved me that we were mates and thats why she changed me. She said she was avenging a death of her friend who had been killed. By the Cullens. She kept things from me but I was in love with her. We were going to kill Bella. along with the rest of the Cullens."

"Creating an army of newborn vampires we came here for a fight. While the others were in the field fighting me and Victoria were in the mountains going after Edward and Bella. Edward told me Victoria was lying to me that she never loved me. I was in doubt but I believed him. I killed Victoria in a rage and I've been with the Cullen's since. I took human lives to feed. I changed people and it lead to their ultimate defeat."

"That's the short version. It would take impossibly long to tell you the long version. Maybe some other time I'll spit the long version out to ya."

She took my hand and spoke,

"Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault. She lied and clouded your judgement. Its the past, Look forward not back...I would love to hear the long version. Although I get a gist with the short version."

I gave a small smile. She took it better than I thought. Then again even though she was a riot waiting to happen she was understanding.

"Lets make it official then shall we?"

I asked. She smiled and nodded,

"Yeah but now you have to meet my dad, uncle james, and my brothers. Lets hope they don't try and shoot you. I don't want to have to explain why bullets bounce off of my boyfriend."

I chuckled and kissed her lightly,

"can't wait."

I said sarchastically. I hope they didn't try to shoot me either.

**::Authors Notes:: **I do hope you have liked this chapter. Please read and review and I shall update ASAP. Reviews make me happy. Happy me means story moves along further. No I have no abandoned my other stories. Bunnies in Charge of those have ran away and have yet to come back and the bunnies for this fiction have taken over. But I shall have Chapter eight coming to you soon.

Long chapter and I have a lot in here but I am not happy with it but I'll let you be the judges.


End file.
